


I Never Stopped

by S_222



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Emotional, Emotionally Repressed, Feelings Realization, Future Fic, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, On the Run, Shy Oswald Cobblepot, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: Set 10 years in the future and based off the photos of Oswald and Edward in full costume getting caught and hung up by rope





	I Never Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for @bandicoot as a fic exchange. She wrote a beautiful one ft Ed the dog that I highly recommend you check out 💜💚

The driver accelerates sharply around the corner, Penguins body sliding across the leather back seat to squish against the Riddler’s thigh. 

“Ugh, put your damn seat belt on if you’re going to be flying all over the place!” Riddler shouts over the loud engine of the car as it continues to fly across the crowded Gotham streets.  


He sends a death glare in Penguins direction but makes no attempt to shift his body away from his. 

Penguin on the other hand squirms back across the leather seats, flustered and desperate to bring back the space between the two villains. 

He sends a death glare right back and brings a dramatic hand slamming down beside him.

“If our driver only KNEW HOW TO DRIVE, I wouldn’t be flying all over the place!! Especially next to YOU!” 

Riddler rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to say something witty.

Before he can get his words out, the driver makes yet another sharp turn to the right this time sending the Riddler sliding across the seat and slamming hard against Penguins side.  


They both groan at the impact of their clashing bodies, struggling to sit up straight. Their thighs are glued together as the color in Riddler’s face begins to drain. 

Penguin raises an eyebrow and makes no attempt at hiding the smirk in his voice. 

“Gee, Ed… maybe if you had a seat belt on you wouldn’t be flying all over the place”. 

“Oh, Ha-ha Oswald”. 

The two momentarily give up on their bickering, settling for silence instead. They remain in close proximity leaving the air tense. Penguin attempts to distract himself by staring out the window. For a moment he had almost forgotten that they were on the run from the bat. Its been several years and Penguin still finds himself captivated by the Riddler no matter the situation. He is grateful to have him as his ally now, the many betrayals and hurt between the two left as memories in the past. Thus far, he has managed to keep the warm feelings he had for his friend buried deep down, yet it was always the simplest of things that made them resurface. 

Penguin secretly eyes Riddler from the corner of his vision to see him staring down at his lap also looking lost in deep thought. He is amazed at how even through all the years that have passed, he still looks just as good as the day he met him. He admires the way his brown hair peaks out neatly from under his hat, how his glasses fit perfectly on the bridge of his nose adding character, and his sharp jawline still prominent as ever remained highlighted by his incredibly fair complexion. 

He swallows hard, feeling that oh-so familiar knot in his stomach that he has grown accustomed to keeping locked away. He would have succeeded in dismissing the butterflies, but when Riddler snaps his head catching Penguin in the act of staring, he feels them erupt inside him beyond his control. 

Brown eyes on blue, and even the Riddler can’t help but feel that same spark in the air as when the two had shared the couch many years ago after Penguin had saved him from Butch. Much like Penguin, the Riddler was used to it too. The pair had been through so much together, yet they always found their way back to one another. Like it or not, something was uniquely different between the two, and he was smart enough to know that it didn’t necessarily fall under the category of a regular friendship. Throughout the bickering, the teasing, the tension, and all of the ups and downs, what they had was special. To the both of them. 

“You’re blushing” Ed blurts out, enjoying the effect he currently has over Oswald having caught him in the act.

“It’s the lighting!” Penguin counters. He can feel the burn in his cheeks intensify as he silently curses himself for his body’s betrayal. 

Riddler can’t help but let out a chuckle at his pathetic excuse. 

“We’re in a car and its nighttime, Oswald” 

Oswald sinks into his seat, drowning in his own embarrassment.

He opens his mouth and silently prays for the perfect words to come to him but instead ends up looking like a deer in a headlight. If there was anything that enraged Penguin, it was being outwitted. Especially in his power plays with Ed.  


All too fast, the embarrassment and rage he feels is replaced with fear as a loud thud explodes from above them. The roof of the car caves in enough to touch the top of Riddler’s hat. The driver loses control of the car as it squeals horribly from side to side. Riddler finds himself instinctively latching onto Penguin, his hands gripping tight onto his arms. Within seconds, they are both whipped across the backseat as the car makes direct impact with a street light. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The cruel snap back into reality had left them both breathless and in a daze. They had somehow managed to untangle their bodies from the backseat long enough to topple out of the now smoking car. 

The Riddler is able gather himself within a few seconds, leaning back up from his heaved over position. He suffered next to no injuries, only losing his hat in the process. Penguin on the other hand struggles to compose himself as he lay stretched out on the cold cement. 

Riddler scans the area, fully alert knowing the danger the two were now in. They were sitting ducks out in the open, literal presents for the dark knight had they had bows plastered on their suits. 

“Come on Ozzie, we need to move” 

Penguin struggles to sit upright, gripping at his leg brace.

“I know I know, I’m trying! It’s my leg” he explains through gritted teeth. 

For a minute, Oswald feels his heart sink at the thought that Riddler may take off without him. Having had the crash twist his bad leg, there was no doubt he’d only slow his partner down now. Oswald refuses to look at him. Instead, he does everything he can to try to stand up on his own. He shifts his weight onto his good leg while pushing off the ground with his arms. He lets out a pained groan at the sharpness that radiates from his calf all the way to his hip and his arms give out. He would have landed back hard on the cement, if it wasn’t for the strong pair of hands that wrap around his upper arms. 

“Here, let me help” 

The Riddler effortlessly pulls him to a standing position, keeping his grip around the Penguins arm even after he’s steadied himself. 

Oswald eyes the hand that holds him, momentarily forgetting the pain in his leg. The space between the two is limited and Oswald can feel the warmth radiating off of Riddler’s body. 

Riddler continues to scan his face through his sunglasses that have drifted lower on his nose and Penguin shyly avoids his gaze. He instead directs his focus on his leg brace, staring down as he speaks. 

“I can walk, but I might slow you down” 

Riddler nods his head slightly.  


Penguin pushes his eyebrows together, confused at how calm Riddler is in such a tense moment. His friend was a genius, surely, he understands the consequences if they’re caught. 

“Ed… There is no coming back from this if we are caught. It’ll be straight to Arkham for the both of us, and then where would we be? You need to move” 

Its Riddler’s turn to scrunch his face in confusion, tightening his grip slightly on Penguins arm after hearing those words. 

Oswald was actually suggesting that he leave him behind. He may have done that years ago when the hurt of betrayal still had a hold of him. But now, Oswald was his only real friend, and the only person to ever understand and accept him. They had always found there way back to one another no matter the situation, and the Riddler could honestly never imagine a life without Oswald being in it. 

Riddler shakes his head. 

“No. I’m not leaving you” 

Penguin shuts his eyes tightly, pushing down the burst of emotions he felt from the relief of hearing those words. Now is not the time to cry he thought. He raises his head, opening his eyes to meet the Riddler’s. He gives him a sincere smile, and Riddler gives him one right back. 

It took every fibre of Penguin’s being to not inch forwards and wrap his arms around the taller man. They had to move, and there would be plenty of time for that later. 

“Come on, this way” he instructs, beginning to turn away. 

He only manages to make it one step when Riddler’s grip keeps him locked in place. He looks over his shoulder at his friend who remains still as a statue. 

“Ed?” 

“Do you still love me?” Riddler blurts out before he can stop himself. 

Penguins eyes widen in shock. Was he really bringing this up now? His body shivers at hearing that dreaded L word coming from Riddler’s mouth. It always brought back cruel memories of the docks, “I don’t love you” echoing like a broken record in his head. 

“I – I... Why are you asking me that?”. His voice is just a faint whisper carried through the cool evening air. 

The Riddler swallows hard. There was no going back now. And besides... with the two of them being hunted down by the bat, maybe it was finally time to discuss their feelings before it was too late. The last time Oswald had told him he loved him was roughly 10 years ago. He had given him multiple opportunities to say it again. “You gave up your revenge for me?” and “You payed Hugo Strange to save me, why?”. With nothing weighing them down in those moments he had hoped he’d just come right out and say it. “I love you, Edward Nygma”. Yes, those were the words he needed to hear, and he didn’t care about the danger he was in anymore. 

But then… what if Oswald wasn’t in love with him anymore. It had been several years, and even he himself had to admit that what he put his friend through was perhaps worse than the betrayal with Isabella. Was he too late?  
He takes a step towards Penguin and he can feel Oswald tense beneath his grip. 

It was time to find out.

He takes another... and another… until he can’t possibly move any closer to the blushing man before him as their bodies are pushed flush against one another. 

Penguin gasps for air when Riddler’s free hand caresses his red cheek. He is careful not to bump against his monocle that quickly fogs up from their warm breaths. Oswald is visibly shaking, stuck in a trance as deep brown eyes peer into the glossiness of his own. 

“I’ve wasted so much time, Ozzie. I’m so sorry” 

Riddler’s eyes begin to tear up as he continues, revealing his vulnerability to the only man who truly understands him. 

“I don’t want to waste another minute keeping this act up. You deserve to know”. 

Penguin holds his breath, the pause between sentences feeling more like hours than seconds. He wanted to shake him and scream to get on with it. Penguin is almost sure he knows where this is going, and if Riddler takes any longer his heart will literally burst at the suspense. 

And finally, just as Riddler’s mouth opens to get on with it, Penguin’s heart sinks at the shadow figure he sees above him. 

“Oswald I-“ 

“Hold that thought, Ed” Penguin interrupts, gaping wide eyed past Riddler’s shoulder. 

Riddler presses his mouth in a firm line releasing his hands back to his side. 

“No Ozzie, this really can’t wait. I-“ 

“My dear Ed, I think we have more urgent matters at hand right now”. Penguin purses his lips, slyly jolting his head in the direction of the bat hoping that Riddler catches on. 

The emotions drain from Riddler’s face as his eyes finally detect the shadow that looms over them, cast by the street light. The Riddler isn’t able to turn fast enough to see, but Penguin is just able to make out the faint glow of a remote control as the push of the button sends the two entangled in rope. Back-to-back, and within seconds the pair are left defenselessly swaying and dangling off a street light in the middle of Gotham. 

The dark knight had also seemed to disappear into the darkness, now no where to be found. There was no doubt that the GCPD would be arriving soon after to finish the job. 

“Such great timing…” Riddler mutters from under his breath. 

Oswald hangs his head in defeat. Tell me about it... He thinks. 

“To be fair... I did tell you we needed to move” he replies. 

Riddler rolls his eyes even though Penguin can’t see. He was only trying to be honest with Oswald, the last thing he needed was his sassiness right now. 

“I guess that’s what I get for trying to be honest with you. Since you seem to have all the answers, why don’t you tell me how we are going to get out of this?” 

Penguin scoffs. 

“Hey… you’re the one who’s supposed to be good at puzzles… Riddler”. 

Ed clenches his fists. 

“Well maybe I’d be able to think clearer if you STOPPED TALKING!”

“and maybe we wouldn’t even be in this situation if you hadn’t STARTED TALKING!”. 

The second Oswald says it he feels instant regret, mouth snapping shut. His emotions had always had control over him, an unattractive quality he had come to know about himself. His lack of control had ruined far too many things in his life and the last thing he wanted to ruin was whatever this was. 

When Riddler doesn’t answer he knows he messed up. How could he have been so cruel to the man who he’d do anything for? Riddler was finally going to talk about his feelings with Oswald and he had shamed him for it in the spur of his outburst.  
The silence echoes around them. Oswald would do anything for Ed. He would finally let his guard down. He would make himself vulnerable to hurt and rejection all over again. This time he wouldn’t suppress his feelings that had stayed with him the moment he shared breakfast with Edward Nygma wearing his ragged pajamas in a run-down home. 

“I do” 

Riddler raises his head at the sound of his voice, peering over his shoulder slightly. 

“What?” 

Oswald lets a single tear fall as he continues. 

“I do still love you, Ed. I never stopped. All those years of betrayal were so exhausting for me. I hate looking back and thinking about all the pain we caused each other, but most of all I hate myself. I couldn’t let you be happy with someone else, I couldn’t believe you when you said you didn’t love me, and I couldn’t move on after you betrayed me for Lee". 

Riddler can hear the heartbreak in Penguins shaky voice. He wishes he could break free from these ropes and pull him into his chest. Oswald did still love him after all. And there was no doubt about it now, that even in the craziest ways they had of showing it, he loved him too. 

He wanted to tell him face-to-face. He needed it to be perfect like the perfectionist he was. Oswald deserved to have him in his arms as he admits the words, he should have told him years ago and taste his lips he’s spent years dreaming about. 

There was no doubt that they would get out of this. Together, they were an unstoppable team. It would take more than a car crash and lousy ropes to put a stop to the Penguin and Riddler. 

So instead he opts for different words. 

“For what it’s worth Oswald…” 

His gloved fingers find Oswald’s as they intertwine through one another and they both smile at the feeling. It felt so right. 

“There is no one I’d rather be tied to a street pole with than you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fic posted on ao3! I hope you all enjoyed it! xoxo


End file.
